Cpt.Swift
Clone Captain Swift Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic |- | Other |- | |} CT-1414 or Captain Swift was a solider in the Republic Army, and he was the leader of the 212th Spec. Ops. Division and lead his squad to many victories, including playing a huge roll in the first Battle of Geonosis. He also participated in the Battle of Sarrish with Commando Gregor which was a unfortunate loss. Swift's Role in the Battle of Geonosis More Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swift's Revenge and the Battle of Sarrish Captain Swift often talks about his old friend/enemy Karause Dueling. Swift and Karause became good friends when Swift and his squad encountered some enemy forces in Karause's village on Dantooine. Karause decided to stay and help Swift with the attack. Karause noticed a Droid Sniper targeting Swift so he pushed Swift out of the way, while doing so Karause got shot in his right shoulder. Swift gave Karause a pistol while he dragged him to safety and Karause was lucky enough to take out the sniper. Karause recovered and later they decided to stay in contact but while years pasted they began to be out of reach. Years later Swift got contacted to meet General Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Swift got there Kenobi got word of Karause Dueling collaborating with the enemy in the manufacture of a new unknown type of Battle Droid on Sarrish. Kenobi then sent Swift to take out Karause since he was the only person with the plans to the new droid and since Swift knew him and would know how he may attack. Despite his feelings towards Karause he accepted the mission and was dispatched with Commando Gregor and many other troops including Swift's squad. When they arrived to Sarrish they became automatically under attack by Separatist forces. They managed to break through the blockade but while landing on the planet they became under attack by anti air turrets. Swift and his squad's gunship successfully landed on Sarrish along with Gregor but they already lost 12 of their 30 gunships. When they landed they decided to make camp so the men could get prepared for the next day because they planed on destroying the facility in the early morning that way they would be covered by darkness, but during the night the Separatists ambushed the camp killing and injuring a good portion of the men. After the battle they packed up camp and got into position for there attack on the facility. Swift quickly thought of a excellent plan for their attack, he discovered two ways too the facility and he decided to have half of the camp go down the middle and rest go to the right and curve around and ambush them from behind. Swift decided to command the forward assault with his best friend Lt. Steel (Swift and Steel were trained together as Cadets on Kamino and Steel is Swift's second command of his squad) while Gregor lead the ambush. Appearance and Attitude Swift wore custom 212th armor and usually bold. He was trained with all types of weapons the Republic could access including snipers and mini guns and he practiced regularly so he could become the best he could possibly be. He was a trained sniper by Commando Sev and shared many memories with him while in training. He normally used two extremely rare silver pistols and a custom painted rifle, he also had a sniper on his back along with a machete. He also had a Astromech called R3-TZ. He had a low voice than most clones and had a different way of commanding, he wasn't ruff, he wasn't sympathetic, but he still cared alot for his men. Swift Phase 1Offical.png|Swift's Phase 1 Helmet Swift Phase 2.png|Swift's Phase 2 Helmet Astromech custom R3-TZ.jpg|Swift's Astromech R3-TZ Swift's Sniper Rifle.jpg|Swift's Sniper Rifle Swift's Pistols New.jpg|Swift's Rare Silver Pistols Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Bold Character Category:Brown Eyes Category:Republic Category:212th Legion Category:212th Spec. Ops. Divsion Category:Officers Category:Marksman Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Captains Category:18hiltc's Characters Category:Soldier Category:Incomplete Article